


Every Which Way But Loose

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's MOUTH gets him out of trouble, Ben's mouth gets him into trouble, But we really like his face better without the damned moustache, Can't we all just get along?, Drug Lord Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girls can be drug lords too, Heat Sex, I really just wrote this for the smut, Interrogation with a twist, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistaken Identity, N0NC0NSENSUAL Moustache-Shaving, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Someone might have forgotten to take his blockers, Think The Love Boat but Way Smuttier, bad disguises, clueless ben, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben Solo is just helping out a friend when he boards the notorious Scavenger in search of his buddy's lost cell phone. Although the yacht's owner isn't on board, Ben is not taking any chances with his identity. When a trio of hot Omegas finds him prowling around in disguise, he blurts out the first thing he can think of to play along.The fic in which Ben tries to pass off a drug lord's yacht as his own and lands himself in deep shit.





	Every Which Way But Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloOfTroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloOfTroy/gifts).



> Yes. I know. I have WIPs, I have commitments. But ya know what? I couldn't pass this up. I said three chapters, but who really knows?
> 
> Prompt is from @ReyloOfTroy's Twitter post and this fic is dedicated to her, one of my first fandom friends and a total sweetheart. XOXO, baby!
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy) for updates to my ever-growing smut collection and occasional tweets...

# 

# Chapter One - The Wrong Way

“Get in. Get the goods. Get out.”

His Ray Bans are riding down his nose again, which is a colossal joke considering how fucking huge his nose is.

“Stay cool, man. Plutt hasn’t boarded, yet.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive. I swear. I’ve been watching this boat all fuckin’ day.”

It’s not really a boat. Technically, it’s a one-hundred-and sixty-four-foot luxury yacht. With a hot tub and a goddamn helicopter pad on the top deck. A shiver of unease rolls down his spine as he recalls the fancy lettering on the side identifying this to be the _Scavenger_. One of the most notorious yachts harbored in Miami.

Belonging to one of the most disreputable drug lords in town. Like...they're all disreputable, sure, but the _Scavenger_ is downright infamous for being the much-speculated site of many, many horrible crimes...

And Ben is just wandering around like he owns the place. He is definitely going to get caught.

“Dameron, if you’re wrong about this…” Ben has zero patience for his buddy’s fuckup, especially if it can get him killed. “Why am I even doing this? You’re the one who –”

“I know! I _know_ , it’s all my fault, man. But you’re the better actor. If anyone gets caught…you’re better at staying cool in a crisis, you know?” Poe is still trying to convince him, even though Ben has already boarded the yacht, committed to finishing this as quickly as possible so he can get the hell back and beat the shit out of his so-called friend for talking him into this.

But. Nobody’s asking questions or looking sideways at him. 

He feels pretty conspicuous, though.

“Are you sure I don’t look like a total asshole?” Ben mutters. He's wearing his phone's Bluetooth earpiece, not terribly noticeable, unless one is super-extra-self-conscious about wearing a gadget that looks like surveillance equipment while he's in a place he has no business being in. But he needs Poe to guide him, so they decided to risk it.

Ben hasn’t encountered any guards yet, but he’s pretty sure Plutt will have the place pretty well protected. Ben’s cobbled-together disguise suddenly seems like a terrible idea.

“Nah, man, those pants are _tight_. Everyone on board dresses like that. The hotties are gonna be all over that ass, I swear,” Poe assures him. Ben shakes his head and tries not to glance in the direction of his friends watching through binoculars from Finn’s schooner a few docks away.

Finn’s white skinny jeans are just a touch too short and a smidge too tight. Ben is acutely aware his crotch is clearly outlined for anyone who cares to look. His jeans are so tight he has to carry his cell by hand because he can't cram the damned thing into his pocket.

Poe’s wide-collared, button-down shirt is also way too small, so Ben is forced to wear it unbuttoned, seventies-style, exposing his chest. _So they know right where to put the bullet when they catch me_ , he thinks morosely. 

He found a ludicrous Love Boat-style captain’s hat when he came on board and threw it on in an effort to look more the part and cover up the earpiece. The hat, combined with the scarf Poe insisted he tie around his neck, makes him feel slightly more nautical. If that's a thing. He really isn't sure.

His mustache completes the look, although Ben is seriously considering shaving it when this is over and done with. Finn’s smirk whenever Ben asks if it looks cool isn’t as reassuring as Ben thinks Finn thinks it is.

“Okay. Where did you say you left it?” 

“I think in the kitchen. I don’t know. It was dark, and I was… _occupied_ , man.”

“Yeah, well, I kind of fucking need to know where you left it, asshole,” Ben growls, jogging down a set of stairs to a lower deck.

“We were in the kitchen. Then we moved on to the hot tub, second deck, through the living room.”

“You’d better pray to God Plutt doesn’t show up while I’m here. He’ll fuckin’ murder me.”

Ben isn’t afraid of a fist-fight, per se – he’s an Alpha who can handle himself. But Unkar Plutt is rumored to be the Scavenger himself, one of the biggest, most ruthless drug lords in Miami – actually make that the East Coast – and Ben doesn’t want to tangle with a guy like Plutt over Poe’s stupid cell phone.

“I cannot fucking believe you followed some piece of tail onto Plutt’s yacht, fucked her, and left your fucking phone on board,” Ben complains.

He looks around and walks casually along the teak deck, trying to see inside the yacht through the heavily-tinted windows. A light breeze wafts an intoxicating scent to him right as Poe's voice alerts him, “Incoming! Ben! Hotties incoming – on your six.”

Ben freezes.

A soft giggle behind him can only be the hotties. He turns slowly to see who it is.

Ben swallows a lump of “oh shit” and puts on a coolly curious expression. There’s three of them and they all look like something off the movie set of _Charlie’s Angels_ with their shiny hair and skimpy clothes. 

These girls are obviously just pretty little decorations for Plutt, definite eye-candy, and most likely on board for the sole purpose of partying.

_Omegas. Yep. Definitely no threat here._

Based on Poe’s dreamy sigh in his ear, and his recollection of Poe's way-too-in-depth descriptions, Ben is pretty sure the blonde girl with legs for miles is the one Poe fucked last night. So it’s _her_ fault Ben is here, risking his life to retrieve his friend's damn phone…

He tries not to glare when she haughtily lifts a brow at him. 

“Hello, _Daddy_. What have we here?” says the gorgeous brunette in the middle.

She’s flanked by the other two and wearing a tight, floral-patterned pantsuit thing that outlines her sleek curves and makes Ben’s palms itch to run over the swell of her tits, barely covered. The neckline plunges low, cut down to her navel, and a heavy gold chain glints richly at her throat.

Ben tries not to let his eyes linger on her scent glands, knowing that is really rude. But damn…he kind of wants to lick her all over.

The short, cute one with straight black hair flipped into a bob and playful, dark-brown eyes openly smirks at Ben’s outfit.

_Shit double-shit. They're onto me._

Ben gives her a snide once-over too, and instantly decides none of these babes are a threat. Not to an Alpha twice their size, no way.

He turns his attention back to the one who called him _Daddy_. His nostrils flare and for some reason his mouth starts watering. 

He tries to reign in his instant reaction to the brunette and stay focused on not getting caught and killed by Plutt or one of Plutt's men.

But damn, Pantsuit is really something else.

Now the other two are stunners, no doubt about it, both pretty enough to be models for sure. 

But the one he’s drawn to, well, she’s just _special_.

For one thing, she’s got dimples, and Ben is a sucker for dimples. Chestnut hair and hazel eyes, tilted at the corners just like a cat’s, yeah that is all good and sexy too.

But what _really_ arrests his attention, pretty much instantly, is the way she _smells_.

Because she smells incredible, like salt-spray and coconut-scented sunscreen and sun-warmed skin and _woman_. A hungry growl tries to crawl out of his throat and he coughs nervously to cover it up. He realizes with a sinking in his gut he forgot to take his blockers yesterday and again this morning in all the hubbub.

She’s _got_ to be on suppressants, he thinks, because if the full force of her scent hit him, it would probably knock him the fuck out.

But the faint whiff of her hits his nose again, carried to him by the lovely breeze, and he reconsiders. She licks her pretty pink lips, making them shine wet in the sunlight, and sniffs gently at him. Maybe she isn't...she's going to be in heat soon, he realizes. _Oh, hell, yes._

Every part of his brain that might remind him to pay attention and be logical and _no, we don't have time for pussy right now, we need to get the fuck off this boat_ , completely shuts down and gives in to the Alpha, never too far from the surface. 

So, naturally he utters the stupidest fucking words ever spoken.

“Hello ladies. Uh. Welcome aboard.”

They exchange a look between them, and Ben inwardly cringes. God that sounded dumb.

He straightens his spine and silently curses the stupid scarf around his neck, now positive it looks one-hundred-percent dorky.

_Yes. I meant to wear this ridiculous outfit in public. Absolutely. I am confident. I am proud. I am –_

“…this is _your_ boat, Daddy?” Sex-in-a-Pantsuit asks, casting a quelling glance to her friends before stepping forward.

Ben’s dick twitches and he’s pretty sure she can see it because she’s staring at his crotch and oh, _shit_ , she’s coming closer.

She walks right up to him and trails a pretty, pink-tipped finger down his chest and now he can _really_ smell her.

Okay, damn. Maybe he has time for a quickie before doing whatever it was he was supposed to do...

 _This one's mine,_ he decides.

His jaw tingles and he can hear Poe laughing into the earpiece under the ridiculous captain’s hat.

“Ah, dude, you’re so fucked,” Poe chortles.

Yeah. He knows.

_Eat shit, Poe._

Ben smiles.

“Right this way, ladies. Like I said. Welcome aboard.”

Confidence is key. Confidence and bluster can get Ben through just about anything. It’s happened before, and it will fucking happen again because Ben has no intention of being murdered for trespassing on Unkar Plutt’s mobile-drug-dealer-death-boat over Poe fucking Dameron’s cell phone.

This is going to work, he knows it.

The brunette takes his arm and the other two link arms and follow Ben's lead.

He has no clue where he's going but he takes them around the deck to the front of the boat – the bow? – and notes the beautiful weather.

“Where are we sailing to Daddy?” his Omega coos, and damn she’s got the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen. If she calls him Daddy again, he might just lose it and jump on her.

“Um. I think we are staying put for today,” Ben rambles, positive this boat isn’t going anywhere without the owner.

Two long blasts from the ship’s horn tells him otherwise.

 _Shit._ He’s gonna have to jump overboard into the harbor. Eventually. 

Finn better come pick him up or he’s gonna be pissed.

"Um. Actually, I think that's the signal _we are going somewhere_ ," Ben says with an edge to his voice, hoping Poe and Finn are paying attention. The yacht begins to vibrate under his feet.

_Ah, dammit, we are definitely taking off…_

Poe mumbles something that sounds like, "Plutt hasn't boarded, buddy. Maybe he is somewhere else and having the yacht meet him there?"

Fucking hell.

Another, stronger vibration gently quivers through the deck and they begin to slowly inch forward. 

“Oooh! Is that the boat motor?” she squeals, clutching his arm and batting her eyelashes until he can’t think straight.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s the engine…”

“Is it…a _hyperdrive_?”

Ben is pretty sure someone made up that word and told her that as a joke. He’s never heard of such a thing.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it’s definitely a… _hyperdrive_ …” He nods agreeably, and the other two girls nod along, parrot-like. His nervousness is overlaid with a touch of relief. These party girls are too dumb to notice he knows fuck-all about boats and yachts and the open seas, which is perfect.

“Oooh. I heard about those. You must be really rich. Are you?”

She’s rubbing her hand over his bicep and he’s tempted to ask her if they can go somewhere private and _talk_ …

“Uh, yeah,” he replies offhandedly. “I’m pretty rich. I mean. My true wealth is in my friends, of course.” Maybe a tiny bit of sarcasm seeps through because he can hear his so-called friends' mild curses over the Bluetooth. 

Fuck Poe and Finn for making him do this. Those bastards are gonna get it when he gets off this boat.

“What’s your name, sweet thing?” Ben asks. He's trying not to panic. 

The _Scavenger_ slowly pulls away from the dock with a gentle lurch and Ben can hear Poe and Finn through the earpiece of his phone. He can’t tell if they are laughing or crying, but he suspects they are finding this whole debacle amusing.

Assholes, both of them.

“Oh!” The girl clutches at him and her hands are _everywhere_ and _dammit_ this is a really inconvenient time to be getting a boner. Although. If he's going to be stuck on board for a while...maybe not such a bad thing after all. 

“Um. What’s your name, baby?” he asks again, caving in to the inevitable. 

“I’m Rey…that’s Rose and Kaydel,” she croons, blinking at him like he’s the only Alpha in the world. Rose lifts a hand and wiggles her fingers in a mocking wave when Rey nods in her direction, and Kaydel gives him a sultry smirk.

The yacht picks up a bit of speed as it pulls away from berth and Ben swallows his doubts. This girl smells so delicious, Ben is pretty sure he’s going to have to get her alone soon or die trying…

Besides, she’s looking up at him like he’s a god and who is he to deprive her of a good time? That’s why she’s here, right? To have a good time?

“Well…you girls wanna go for a boat ride?”

Rey smiles up at him and exclaims, “Ohhh! Yes, Daddy. That sounds like fun! Doesn’t it girls?”

They both cast him wicked grins and murmur agreement.

And that’s how Ben Solo personally, and pretty much single-handedly, fucks himself into a whole mess of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> My works:
> 
> A/B/O  
> [House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags)  
> [First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY)  
> [Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE, now with EVEN MORE smut!)  
> [Knotting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038721) (A/B/O WIP, mobsters and shenanigans)  
>   
> Darker Stuff:  
> [Body of Work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24723547/chapters/59762740) (Soulmates, Killers, WIP)  
> [Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
> [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
> [GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
>   
> Short and Smutty:  
> [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE!)  
> [Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE!)  
> [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
> [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
> [Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
>   
> Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
> [Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE!)  
> [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting WIP)  
>   
> Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
